Secrets
by BeBe says hi
Summary: I did this on a dare. Um, Pierce, soulmate, you get the point. All info inside.
1. Chapter 1

****

**BeBe: Kays, so I only did this because of a dare my friend, Rina told me to do.  
Rina's Dare; Write a Night World Story about a character that everyone hates, and see if you can change it around. If, just for the story.  
But you see, I had a problem, all of the people in the Night World that everyone hates is dead! So, I decided to take the one I could respect the most, up to a point, and bring him back to life.  
I picked Pierce.  
In this story Pierce escaped Jez's blue fire, just for the sake of it.  
Please, since it was a dare, no flames!**

* * *

The blood was something Ashlyn could ignore. The pain on the other hand, she could not.

Her brother rubbed his hand up and down her back. That was one thing she liked about Tony. He knew when it was time to stop being a brother, and time to start being well, a brother. When it was time to stop being annoying and to start seeing everything as a threat to his sister.

Ashlyn cringed and moaned as a flash of pain shot through her stomach. Tanya, Tony's twin sister quivered down at the foot of the bed. She was scared that she would have to go through all this too when she got to Ashlyn's age.

She reached down to touch Tanya's hand, trying to comfort her. But pain seemed to shoot from her stomach, up to her chest, and down her arms to the tips of her fingers. Her hand curled into a fist and went to her stomach.

Subcontiously she was wondering how long she would have to get ready to get to school. By the time that the pills will kick in, about a half hour. She really didn't care anymore if she got a computer. She just wanted the pain to go away....

Slowly, the pain began to ebb away. Ashlyn counted the seconds that ticked by until it was fintally gone. This was the worst time of the month, for her anyway. The first day of her period. The second day was always worse though. But she still found a way to live through it. She had to.

Ashlyn then ushered the two ten-year-olds out of the room so she could get dressed.

* * *

She rested her head in her hands as her mom pulled up to Tanya and Tony's school. There were just times when she felt like there was more to life then people thought. And it seemed like she should be a part of it. As if, there was a part of her that was missing. Like their was something bigger and better that she should be doing.

But what could it possibly be?

"Ashlyn! Bye!" Tanya was yelling, waving her hand from where she stood, five feet away from the car.

Ashlyn smiled softly. Going back to hide her face in her short brownish, blond-witha tint of red, hair. Her light blue eyes were just barely showing. She never was that comfortable being around people who weren't as old as her. Then agian, she didn't do too well with socializing with the people who were as old as her. Family and friends were about it.

The ride to Jefferson Middle School-her school-was silent except fo her the few complaints about 'stupid woman drivers' from her day. He wasn't sexist or anything, he just hated bad drivers and, Ashlyn had to admit, alot of them turned out to be women.

"Do you have everything you need?" her mom turned around just as they were pulling into the parking lot for the school.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes begind her glasses and clutched her purple 'Princess' shoulder bag to her chest. The force made Ton'ys rain jacked slide up her stomach. Tony was big for a 10-year-old, and Ashlyn was small for a 13-year-old, which meant that his clothes fit her amlost perfectly. And this jacket was nearly 2 sizes too big for him.

Well, you get the picture.

"Yes I do."

Her father turned around, looking over his seat. Ashlyn caught just a glimpse of his gold-green eyes.

"Feeling bloated?" Ashlyn slapped him across the head, before getting out and storming across the street.

She stopped for a second to glance up at the building. For as long as she could rememer, she had always saw school as like being in a lamb in a lions' den with a whole bunch of sleeping lions. If you were silent, and light on your feet, you just might make it out alive.

And that's how she survived. Staying in the shadowns, only taking when called on or when it suited her. Never drawing any attention to herself. Of course, she made sure she was never completely unnoticed. Making sure that people knew she was there, yet staying silent enough that they really didn't care about talking to her.

Ashlyn sighed and stepped into the lions' den.

* * *

**BeBe: I feel that I should explain why Ashlyn is so young. In Daughters Of Darkness, Rowan had said that it was possible that ones soulmate could be completely the wrong age for them as well. But that never seemed to happen, so I wondered what would happen if it did? And then Ashlyn was born.  
I just realized that Ashlyn could be like the shipping for Ash and Mary-Lynnette. Let me please tell you that, that was not what I had in mind. I was forced to watch Barbie and The Twelve Dancing Princesses with my cousin-who's six-and the oldest sister's name was Ashlyn, so I just fell inlove with the name.  
If you do not like the idea of the story, do not read, do not take out your anger by writing flames because I only did this on a dare like I said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BeBe: Kay, I really do love the Night World, and fanfiction. I was already planning the plot in my head just for fun, but it was Rina who dared me to type it up here. Just wanted you to know. Yes, I know that in this story Sindy's name is spelt wrong, but all of Ashlyn's friends are based off of my friends, and this is how she likes to spell her nickname. Oh, and Ashlyn is in 7th grade**

* * *

**Why didn't you invite me?**

Her friend Sindy had sent it to her. They were instant messaging each other over the computer at school.

Ashlyn had just told her about the party for her brother and sister's birthday that weekend. And also about how instead of inviting her, Ashlyn had invited their other friend Rina.

**Because I actually know where she lives.**

Not that she had ever shown any interest in where Sin lived…

**I thought you said she was hitching a ride with you.**

Ashlyn sneaked a peek out at the blonde sitting next to her. Sindy didn't look upset. But she always looked calm at the computer. You had to know her very well to see the hurt and anger behind her light brown eyes.

**I have to drop her off too.**

It seemed to take a while before Sindy started to type again. Ashlyn sat back and watched the letters flicker across her screen as Sindy typed away.

**What about Rainbow and Reese?**

**Reese lives close by. But she went last time. And Rainbow has church on Sunday. Plus, I had told Rina that she could go last year and then my mom got a kidney stone the day before. So we couldn't go.**

Sindy didn't get a chance to answer. The bell had rung, signaling that it was time to head off for classes. Ashlyn sighed, picked up her things and headed out before Sindy even got the chance to log off.

They had been friends for only a year, or so, but Ashlyn had experienced this before. All you have to do is avoide them for a while and let them calm down. Meeting her at the end of the day should work.

"Boo!"

Ashlyn nearly jumped out of her skin. She was in such a trance that she didn't even notice time passing. Without even realizing it, she had gotten down to her own locker, opened it, and got everything out.

And her friends, Bri had creeped up behind her. Bri was about six inches shorter than Ashlyn with hazelnut eyes, and golden hair that never seemed to be able to decide whether it should hang limp at her shoulders or cling to her neck.

"Geez, Bri, don't scare me like that." Ashlyn slammed her locker shut as if to add emphesis.

Bri laughed as they weaved through the halls to get to Pro Time. Unfortunatly, at this time, everyone was in the halls. And that included Justin, who came up behind Ashlyn and pulled her short ponytail before running off. She and Bri turned around just in time to see the back of his retreating blonde head.

Ashlyn groweled. "I'm gonna kill that boy." she hissed under her breath. She clenched her hands into fists and began to stomp towards the room that he had disapeared in.

Bri giggled and pulled her by her upper arm towards the Music room, where their Pro Time was. Ashlyn grumbled incoherent things the whole way.

Well, they got there just in time to see the third amigo, Ellyn do her daily yelling of breakfast foods. That was where she ran to the thresh hold and cried out random breakfast items into the hallway. A tradition that Bri had started a while back.

Ashlyn smiled. For someone who was supposed to be practically invisible, she did have alot of friends.

Ellyn was just an inch shorter than Ashlyn, but her wavy white-blonde hair and bubbly personality made up for that. She was the kind of girl that only an idiot wouldn't like. And Ashlyn knew some of those idiots....

When upon noticing them, Ellyn grabbed Ashlyn's binder and set it on her usual bright blue chair that matched both of their eyes. She then took hold of Ashlyn's shoulders and violently began to shake her back and forth. The force made her hair flip.

"Where's my mirror!" she cried. Oh yeah, Ellyn also liked to pretend to be full of herself at times.

"In your locker." Ashlyn managed to choke out. The shaking was begining to give her a massive headache.

Right on cue, Ellyn let go of Ashlyn's shoulders and began to stomp her feet on the carpeted floor.

"But I can't carry it around with me!" she cried, causing several heads to turn her way.

Ashlyn put her hand on Ellyn's elbow and guided her over to an empty chair, gently. But, instead of carefully putting the crazy girl down, Ashlyn pusshed her so hard that the chair very nearly went toppling over backwards.

"Then the TV will have to do."

Ellyn ran over to the broken TV behind the piano and began to toy with her hair. After that, Ashlyn passed through the day in a dream like state. Waiting for the end of the day when she would get to go to the Holiday Inn hotel for her siblings' birthday.

~NWNWNWNWNW~

It was in Math class that she woke up.

It was very nearly impossible to stay asleepw ith Drake all up in your face saying "Bazinga" over and over again.

"Stop it." Ashlyn hissed, turning her head so she faced the boy who sat diagnol from her in their group.

Drake smiled evilly. "Bazinga." he said, then ducked as if something was going to come flying at his head.

Ashlyn sighed, put her head in her hands, and stared down at her already finished homeowrk. She really didn't even remember doing it, and couldn't understand a single mark on the paper.

Alice, another one of her friends quietly cheered as Drake got up to to to the bathroom. Ashlyn sighed again, this time of relief. She wouldn't have to deal with him for a couple of minutes.

Alice was her last friend at school. Luckily, she sat rightr across from Ashlyn in her worst subject.

Alice had long, brown hair with eyes the exact same color. She had braces and metal rods-hooked to her bottom and top braces to the sides-to help with her underbite.

"Is the metalic taste still in your mouth?" Ashlyn asked. It wasn't all that surprising that there was a taste.. Alice really was a metal mouth.

Alice nodded and shrugged. "You get used to it."

"How long?"

Ashlyn didn't need to say anymore. Alice knew what she meant.

"Well, let's see..." Alice started to tick the months off on her fingers. "I got them in October so, March, April, May, June, July, August, September-7 more months."

Ashlyn flinched. "Ouch, and the braces?"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have those clear through to high school."

It was times like these that Ashlyn felt lucky. Even though she had a super small mouch, she wouldn't need braces. All of her friends have eaither had them, have them, or will need them in the immidiate future. Only three of her friends didn't need glasses-yet, and she'll be the first one to get contacts.

Ashlyn nudged Steve, the boy who sat next to her, and tilted her head towards Drake's desk. Or, more precisly his homework. She didn't need to say anything. Steve already knew what to do. He grabbed the yellow sheet just as the door was opening.

They all tried to hold back smiles as Drake sat down. He immidiatly noticed that the yellow sheet was gone. Admittidly, it was the only thing that had been on his desk so it would've been hard to not note it's dissapearance.

"Alright." Drake looked at each person in the group. Glaring at each of his three group members who were trying to hold back theri laughter. "Who has it?"

That was the thing, yousee. Where as, they may be mean enough to take his stuff, they weren't mean enought to lie.

Steve shrugged as he quickly slipped the paper to Ashlyn. "I don't."

Drake turned his head to look at Alice, who shrugged. Ashlyn passed the paper back to Steve.

"Why would I have any reason to take it?" she asked.

Drake then turned back to Ashlyn. She could tell that his glare was supposed to be more frightening now, but it just seemed softer.

Ashlyn stood up to prove herself clean.

"Maybe you misplaced it." Ashlyn sat back down and nudged Steve under the desk.

Drake shook his head. "I did not misplace it." Ashlyn was finding it harder to keep from laughing. Drake looked around, seeing that none of them were going to cave, he sighed. "Come on guys."

Ashlyn laughed and produced the yellow paper between her index and middle fingers. Drake reached for it, but she held it just out of his reach. The-if you could call it that-glare on his face turned harsher.

"Come on Freckles." he said.

Drake lurched forward as Ashlyn blinked. But, right when he fingers were just inches from the paper, she pulled it back over her head, glaring.

"What did you just call me?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "When I say someone's name three times and they don't answer, I call them Freckles for the rest of the day."

Ashlyn looked at him quizically. She didn't even remember his saying her name three times. "That has no logic behind it."

"In my world it does." Drake moaned. "Now give me my paper back!"

"First promise never to say 'bazinga' ever again."

Drake sighed. "Alright, alright. I promise."

"He's not going to stop." Steve pointed out.

Ashlyn already knew that, but her arm was getting tired from holding it up so long, and Drake was going to tell any second now.

She lowered the paper so that he could just barely reachit. He snatched it out of her hand, and smiled.

"Bazinga."

Her notebook went sailing and hit him straight in the face.

NWNWNWNWNW

Ashlyn gasped for air as she surfaced from the pool. Her two short braids were coming apart at the seams, but she didn't care. It was too much fun in the pool.

"Canon ball!" someone yelled from behind her.

She got dragged back under to see nothing but Rina's black hair whic was almost as uncontrollable as she was. It blinded her, she couldn't tell which way was up until her toe brushed against the bottom. She pressed her whole foot down, and sent herself propelling up.

Rina was already there when she surfaced. Her crazy hair becoming less curly, but more frizzy. Her brown eyes were completely hidden behind the black goggles she wore.

"Hey!" Ashlyn yelled, knocking her off her feet so she would go under.

She then scrambled out of the water before Rina could re-surface. Ashlyn knew that once she caught her, she was dead. Giggling, she dodged soaking kids and just as wet adults.

Ashlyn ran out the gate of the pool area, and around to the snack machine corner. It was an old part of the hotel, and Rina would never think to look here. The corner was just by three rooms, but hidden from averybody. No one would be here.

Well, almost no one.

A boy, two or three years older than her was standing by the pop machinge. He had dark brown-almost balck hair that was sweeped to the side so you could just barely see his left, yellow eye.

Ashlyn blinked, and stopped dead. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She began to back away, but the boy grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her into the wall.

"No." his voice was a purr. "Don't leave yet."

Ashlyn gulped, her blood was pounding in her ears.

"Wh-who are you?"

The boy smiled. He picked a stray hair away from her cheek and lightly tuckid behind her ear.

"I believe the correct quicstion is 'what are you'?"

Ashlyn shook her head. Trying to clear it, not looking into the boy's eyes. She turned her head back towards the pool.

"I really should be getting back." she whispered.

Ashlyn didn't know why she said it. It wasn't going to help at all. Maybe she was hoping that he wouldn't get away and just let her go.

"Oh, no." the boy whispered. He put his hand on her chin and tipped it up, so that he could look at her throat.

She saw h is eyes go silver. His canines grew, became long, delicate and translucent. his lips got redder, and fuller. All in all he just got more beautiful.

And in that moment, she realized that everything she knew had been a lie. All the movie has just been made to keep people from fiding out the truth.

Monsters were real.

"You see," he was going on, easily talking around the fangs. "I'm ver hungry. And you smell so delcious."

Ashlyn started to fight back. So hard it would've made all of the gym teachers she'd ever had proud. But the boy was stranger, he didn't budge.

"Let go of me you creep!" she choked on the words. She tried to schream, but couldn't find her voice.

The boy moved his lips to her throat. Ashlyn felt a double sting as he pierced her skin.

"Stop it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BeBe: Eeeeekkk! I'm getting a new cousin today! *typed on Friday March 12th*  
I don't really know what color Pierce's eyes are, so I just guessed.**

* * *

Ashlyn turned to see who had yelled. It was a boy with dirty blonde hair and deep set, brown eyes. He looked to be ablout 18 or 19.

He could be an artist. Or a model. He looked good enough. But to Ashlyn, right now, he was her savior.

The vampire dropped Ashlyn. She felt her knees buckle out from under her, and she collapsed to the floor. Slipping a bit as she hit the wet ground.

At first she was too stunned by the new comer's beauty. But she quickly got over it and scampered behind him.

The vampire scoweled at her. Ashlyn suddenly wished that she hadn't braided her hair so she could cower behind it.

"This is mine." the blonde boy yelled. Ashlyn was too scared to wonder what he meant. "Leave. And never come back."

The vamp groweled by walked down the hall and out the door.

The blonde boy circled back around to the pool area. Ashlyn ran to catch up with him. He didn't look down at her, but she knew that he knew she was there.

"Thank you." she mumbled. The boy kept walking. "I never did catch your name."

The boy turned to look at her, finally stopping. They were right behind a ledge so that you would either have to be inside a room or coming down the hallway to see their lower halfs.

"You're vermin. Less then nothing. You have no right to know my name."

It was then that Ashlyn realized that her knight in shining armor was actually one of... them. She couldn't bring herself to actually think the word.

"Then why-"

"This is my terrirtory. He was tressbassing. Everyone knows that this is my territory." he looked back over at her. "It was officiated years ago."

Ashlyn was confused. If this was his territory, he would most certainly kill her now. If so, why did he go to all that trouble to rescue her from the other boy?

"I don't kill to feed." the boy seemed to have been reading her thoughts. "He does." then he shook his head. "To tell the truth, I don't know why I saved you, I'll have to kill you anyway."

Ashlyn backed up, opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Everything was just happening way to fast. She couldn't make sense of anything. She turned to make a run for it, but a strong hand grabbed her upper arm. Skin against skin.

At first it was a painful jolt that seemed to lift her up and spin her so she was facing the boy. It caught her by surprise. She felt as if the boy-Pierce,-yes, that was his name.-had disapeared and she was facing a mirror that showed her own soul.

Her knees felt like jelly, she collapsed to her knees, Pierce held her up. Or, tried to, but he sank to his knees as well, still holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell are you doing?_ It was Pierce's voice inside her head.

_Don't you think I should be the one asking that question?_

If Ashlyn could've felt her eye lids, she would've blinked. She hadn't meant for him to hear that. It had only been a thought. But, somehow she knew that he had heard it.

_I'm not doing anything._

Ashlyn almost semi-snorted. But she could feel that he had meant it. _Well, I'm not either. Does this always happen to your people?_

Pierce didn't answer. He didn't need to. She already knew. Had known from the start.

Ashlyn could feet the tenticales of his thoughts, gently hovering over hers. But he wasn't doing it, she could tell. This was all happening without his command. She still felt protected, as if his thoughts were guarding her from the r est of the world.

_So warm..._

Pierce quickly grew back in control. The once comforting shield, turned to ice and then left.

Still, she felt something between them, even saw it a little. A silver cord. It was trying to bring her and Pierce closer together.

_Go away._ Pierce snarled at her.

Ashlyn felt her fury grow imensly. _No._ But just for the sake of it, she tried to pull back on the cord. It wouldn't budge. _I can't._

She was vaguely aware that something was trying to be shown to her, but she ignored it. After it was clear that Pierce wasn't going to answer, she tuned in.

She saw a boy with golden hair, wandering the streets. He was maybe 5 or 6. His eyes were down cast, as if they had just been hurt.

_What happened?_ Ashlyn asked.

_Not that it's any of your buisness, but my parents had just kicked me out of the house because they were having a fight._

_But that's so-_ Ashlyn couldn't think of a word to properly describe what it was, so she went back to watching the memory.

Three kids came running up to him, each obout his age. They stopped about a foot from him. 2 boys, one girl, all of them vampires. Born vampires, lamia. Ashlyn didn't know how she knew, maybe she was gathering information from Pierce without meaning to.

"Hi! I'm Jez!" the girl in front said. She had cute little pigtails that held up her flame colored hair. Her eyes stuck out, they were an odd color. Neither silver, nor blue, but some color in between.

Young Pierce stopped and glared up at them with cold eyes. "Why should I care who you are?"

One of the boys, he had black hair and bright emerald eyes, stepped foward a bit. As if he wanted to protect the girl infront, but she didn't seem afraid.

If Ashlyn had lips, she would've smiled. Puppy love. It was really cute the way that boy wanted to protect the girl, who looked about a year younger than him.

"We're starting a gang!" the girl smiled. "Want to join?!"

Pierce suddenly smiled as he looked them over. After a moment's thought, he nodded silently.

_But that's so sweet. _Ashlyn cooed _Surely you couldn't have turned so cold hearted with friends like them. What changed you._

_Shut up. _Pierce's voice was colder then ice. _It's none of your buisness._

_You see?! _Ashlyn snapped back. _You couldn't have been this cold back then! What happened?! _

_It's none of your-_

But Pierce never got the chance to finish. Another memory was flashing before them.

Older versions of the two boys from before were standing infront of a house. The one with black hair was at the front. And two new girls had appeared.

The door opened to reveal a man with graying hair and sad eyes.

"Where's Jez?" the boy with black hair asked. His voice cracked when he said the name.

"I don't know where she is-she just disapeared." the man's eyes had that lost look in them.

_The bpy in the front, the one with the black hair. What's his name?_

_Morgead. _Pierce snarled the name as if it were putrid.

Ashlyn took no account to that.

_He was in love with her._

Pierce snorted. If you could call it that since he couldn't reach his throat. _He still is._

_Pierce, why did Jez leave?_

_That's none of your damn buisness!_

Ashlyn was furious now. She couldn't take much more from this guy without exploding.

_I want to know!_

_Get out!_

Ashlyn could feel her self being yanked apart from him. The silver cord was thinning out until it wasn't there anymore.

And she was back in her own body.


	5. Chapter 5

**BeBe: Hey ya'lls! Check out my two new Night World stories, Vampire Angel and Man Of My Dreams! If you like them, review! If you don't like them, then don't waist your time.**

* * *

Rina was running towards them. Her black hair was completely dry and sticking out all over the place.

Ashlyn blinked. How long had she been gone? Surely no more than ten minutes. But, then agian she wasn't sure how long her and Pierce had been... where ever they were.

Giving up on trying to figure out the time, Ashlyn began to nervously smooth out her green two piece. It was a long shirt like top with a low v-neck and a short skirt. Each one navy green.

"Ash," Rina panted, skidding to a stop infront of them. Her robe had fallen open, showing her pink bikini. She obviously had been back to the room. Over her shoulder was Ashlyn's kamono like robe. "I've been looking all over the place for you."

Ashlyn suddenly felt very guilty. Rina had been very worried about her while she was reminensing in Pierce's memories.

Rina caught sight of Pierce and a sly smile graced her lips. "Oh my, who's this?"

Ashlyn remembered the anger that she had been feeling earlier. All of a sudden it came back, over powering the guilt she had felt just moments before. She whirled around to glare at him with all her might. Her head tipped up so she could see his face, almost a foot higher then hers.

"You're still here?!" she cried, advancing on him. "Get out of here!"

Pierce put his hands up, but glared right back down at her. "Don't worry. I was just leaving."

Ashlyn stomped away from him twoards her room before he could even move. As soon as she was sure that Rina was following her, she began to run.

She stopped when she reached the hotel room. Rina was only a few feet behind her. She came up behind Ashlyn as she stared at the door.

"Ash," Rina said, skidding up next to her. "Who was that guy?"

Ashlyn shook her head as she opened the door. Her glasses were on the TV, she snatched them and put them on her face.

"No one."

Rina shut up after that. She didn't even mention him again till they were opening up presents.

"Come on, Ash, he couldn't just be no one."

"Who couldn't?" Ashlyn's cousin, Katie asked, looking up from the puzzle she was doing.

By now, everyone was looking at them. Ashlyn wordlessly cursed Rina for bringing him up infront of her family. It could've easily waited until they were in bed.

"He was just a friend from school." she said, bordly.

Rina shook her head. "He was older then that. He looked about 18."

"I mean he's my friend's older brother."

Everyone nodded. They probably would've pressed the subject further, but her glare more then likely stopped them.

"Come on." she took Rina's hand and stripped herself of her robe and glasses, putting on her teal goggles. "Let's go exploring."

Pierce, she thought. You had better be there.


	6. Chapter 6

The only problem was, Ashlyn didn't know where to begin looking. She was guessing that he was staying in a room, but without his last name, no one at the desk was able to help her.

"Ash," Rina asked, still being dragged along behind her. "Why are you looking for him, if you hate him so much?"

"Cuz I'm tired of not knowing." was all Ashlyn said back.

Something glimmered right in front of her, and everything went out of focas. Ashlyn stopped dead and stared at it in muted shock. It seemed like forever sinch she had seen it. And she held onto it as if it were a life line.

"Ash?" Rina waved a hand in front of her face. But it didn't make anything come back into focas. "What're you staring at?"

"Can't you see it?" Ashlyn whispered, not taking her eyes off of it.

"See what?" Rina asked.

Of course Rina couldn't see it. Ashlyn knew that this particular one belonged only to her and Pierce. So of course only they could see it.

The silver cord.

"Nevermind." she took Rina's hand and began to tow her again. This time, following the cord. Somehow knowing that it would lead her to Pierce.

But the cord led them out of the hotel. Ashlyn stared at it incrediously, as it continured on donw the highway.

* * *

"Come on Drake." Ashlyn skillfully turned around to face the boy as she jogged past him. They'd only been jogging for a minute and a half and he was already beginning to walk. Herself, she had barely even broken a sweat. "That ain't joggin'. Don't let a 'Freckles' beat you."

Drake groweled and swung his dark brown hair out of his face. Ashlyn laughed before swinging back around to catch up with Rina. It was the end of the day, Monday afternoon. She had already gotten Pierce off her mind.

Brittany, a girl from Ashlyn's math class, came jogging up to them. "Boys are so weak." she said, rolling her eyes.

Brittany Cooper was probably the most popular girl in school. She had dark strawberry-blonde hair that fell just barely past her shoulders and baby-blue eyes.

Ashlyn wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Brittany excused herself and rand ahead, where her friends, Tyler, and Karina were waving to her.

Ashlyn began to think about who Brittany's-whatever Pierce was to her-would be. A beautiful boy who didn't care about looks either. Who would be open to watching sappy-girly movies one night, and happily go to a comedy the next. Who would love to listen to her wine about the movies afterwards.

Of course, that was assuming that they weren't complete opposites like her and Pierce were.

Okay, so maybe she hadn't completely pushed him to the back of her head yet.

At that moment, something rammed into her, pushing her up against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlyn felt her head bounce agianst the wall. By now, everyone had stopped running, and was staring at her in moot shock. Though the music was still playing. Johnny Cash's I've Been Everywhere Man ran in her ears.

She would've reached up to run the back of her head, where a bump was surely forming, but ehr arms were pinned to her sides.

Her head tilted up till she came face to face with deep set, brown eyes, nearly a foot abover hers.

"What're you doing-" she gasped.

Pierce didn't let her finish. "Why?" he snarled. Ashlyn stared at him, not quite getting what he meant. "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

Ashlyn blinked as he released her left wrist. Something in his cold-hearted stare kept her from moving it though. Pierce brought his hand, now a fist, back and slammed it into the wall. She could hear chunks falling to the ground as he did so.

"What did you do to me?" he snarled a bit louder.

Ashlyn glared at him. "Excuse me." her gym teacher, Mrs. Shade said though before she could talk. "You're not allowed in h-"

A glare from both of them shut her up.

"Listen," Ashlyn said, rounding back on Pierce. "I didn't do anything. You said it yourself, I'm no one special. I don't know what happened at the hotel. I do know, though, that you do. So why don't you tell me? I'd like to know."

A word suddenly sprang forth and hung in the air between them, echoing in their ears. Though Ashlyn knew that nobody else could hear it.

Soulmates.

Pierce shook his head. "It's not true." he said, walking away, before stopping. "It's just a silly old myth."

"Silly?" Ashlyn screeched. "You think it's silly? I think it's sweet."

Pierce rounded on her, though he maintained his place a few feel away. "You don't even know what it means! It's only a myth."

"I don't need to know what it means, to know that it's true. Besides, if it'sa myth, what about Jez and Morgead?" Ashlyn blinked. Whoa, where'd that come from?

"That was different." Pierce mumbled.

"How so?"

The words hadn't come from her though. All they eyes in the gym turned towards a boy with black hair and green eyes. he was standing next to a firey red haired girl.

"Hey Pierce," Jez said, meanly. "Long time no see. How'd you escape?"

"What're you guys doing here?" Pierce goweled.

Morgead glared daggers back at him. "Gillian had a feeling that there was trouble here, and sent us to find out." he glanced back at Ashlyn. "Trying to trick your way into Circle Daybreak to spy on us, huh?"

He strolled over and took Ashlyn's wrist, before bringing her back to Jez, who placed her hans on Ashlyn's shoulders.

"Give her back." Pierce hissed.

"Why?" Jez asked. "So you can kill her? Don't try to deny it. You tried to kill me, and I'm more like you then her.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me!" Pierce exploded. Ashlyn cowered into Jez's legs. She probably would've hid behind her if she were't pissed at Pierce for what Morgead had accused him of. Using her, and he hadn't denied it either.

"You're a freak!" Pierce was still going on. "You should've been drowned at birth!"

That got several gasps from the class, Ashlyn included. Morgead snarled. Jez mearly turned around, bringing Ashlyn with her. "So I've been told."


	8. Chapter 8

BeBe: Lets see... what do I have to say...?

Quinn: The updating thing?

BeBe: Oh, yes. I update when it suits me. I have no idea when I'll do it next. It could be later today or another month. Just so you-

Delos: Whenever I see a beautiful girl! I see a girl who's beautiful.

BeBe: Uh, okay... Anywho's enjoy-

David: Beauty as G-I-R-O-V-A-L-E-C

BeBe: Alright... enjoy

James: Beautiful GIIIRRLLLLL!

D,D&J: That's what I see.

BeBe: ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPTER!!!!!!

* * *

Ashlyn gaped at the car waiting outside. It was a limousine, nearly twice the size of any other one she'd ever seen. And it was so shiney she was afraid to touch it.

But that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. What if Pierce was coming after them?

She found she really didn't want to ask though. Maybe it was best just to be left in the dark, and asume that he wasn't following them and that they were safe.

"What about my stuff?" she asked instead. She really didn't want someone to steal her clothes from her gym locker. And her teachers would never believe her if she said that was the reason why she didn't turn in her homework tommorrow, or in Math's case, on Friday.

Jez had just been about to open the door, but looked up at Ashlyn as she spoke, then over her head.

"Miles got it."

Ashlyn turned around to see a boy with reddish-brown hair walking out of the school, carrying her binder and clothes. He looked to be about eighteen.

The boy-Miles, got into the front of the limo with a quick hi to her. Morgead ushered her and Jez into the back before getting into the drivers seat.

It was then that Ashlyn wondered how Miles had managed to get in the school without anybody noticing. I mean, after all, even with all the distraction that was going on, surely nobody could've missed a boy that tall walk in, and go down into the _girls' _locker room. It just wasn't possible.

"Miles is a shapeshifter." Morgead said, as if he could read her mind. Which he probably could. "He transforms into an eagle. That's how he got down without anyone noticing."

Ashlyn looked questionally at Jez, who had her arm around her shoulders and was peeking out the back windshield every once in a while.

"Still, wouldn't someone have noticed an Eagle in the school?"

Miles shook his head. "Distraction. And everybody was already out by the time I came back up."

This time, Ashlyn looked over at Miles, who had turned parshally around, so he could face her. "How did you know which locker was mine? If you don't transform into a dog, or a cat, or something, you couldn't've picked up the sent."

"I checked the names on some of the papers. Oh by the by, I fixed some of your math homework problems."

Ashlyn didn't pay much attention to that. Nor did she ask how the hell he knew her name. They had witches, surely one of them saw her coming.

Jez peeked back again, and gasped.

"Morgead." she said. "He's on our tail."

Ashlyn didn't have to ask who.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we out run him?" were the first words out of Morgead's mouth.

Jez peeked behind then shook her head. "No. This limo's too big, not enough horse power. He's riding his motorcycle, and he looks pretty determined."

Ashlyn looked behind them. Sure enough, she could see Pierce riding up behind them. He was still a few blocks back, but he was gaining. Fast. She really couldn't see his face, but Jez probably had waayy better eyesight then her.

Morgead swore a string of curses, and excelerated. "We'll have to confront him. Ashlyn, you and Jez stay in the limo while me and Miles take care of this."

"No, I'm going with you." Ashly and Jez said in unison.

Then Jez looked at Ashlyn, her silvery-blue eyes were hard. "Over my dead body." she hissed.

"Same goes for you, Jez." Morgead said, slowing down to the pace they were going a few moments ago. "Over my dead body will you go out there."

Jez hissed at him, her eyes seemed to turn a little more silver.

"I'm going out with you." Ashlyn insisted. "It's me he wants. Maybe I can talk him out of it or something."

Morgead shook his head. His black hair fell into his face. "Is that your final order?" he asked, stopping completely.

Ashlyn nodded. "Yes."

He was staring out the windshield wiper, then looked back at her. Ashlyn could hear Pierce approaching now. "I see."

Morgead's hand came back, and klonked her over the side of the head. Ashlyn felt herself fall into Jez's lap.

Everything went black.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW~

She woke up with a major headache. Ashlyn rubbed the side of her head, she was in an unfamiliar room, on a bed nearly twice the size of her regular one at home. The clock said that it was 4:30pm.

A knock was heard on the door, which made her head pound even harder. "C-come in." she managed to choke out.

A girl with short blonde hair and bright purple eyes entered the room. She had a strange, pill like thing in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.

"How's your head?" she asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Ashlyn hissed and leaned back on the headboard. "Terrible."

"Here." the girl handed her the pill and water. "Take this, it'll help."

Ashlyn nodded, and quickly took the pill, feeling it go down her throat. She began to feel drowsy.

"It's going to make you go back to sleep." the girl whispered.

Ashlyn shook her head. Not now! She needed to stay up!

The girl nodded. "Go to sleep." she said in a soothing voice.

Ashlyn moaned, she was really sleepy, but she had to stay awake. "What's your name?" she asked, mostly to keep her up.

"Gillian." the girl said. "Now, go to sleep."

Her head was feeling light, but Ashlyn still refused to lay down. The name Gillian sounded familiar. Oh yeah...

"M-Morgead mentioned you." she whispered.

Gillian nodded, and softly pushed Ashlyn down, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I know he did."

"What-?" Ashlyn couldn't finish the sentance. Sleep was beginning to take over her. But Gillian knew anyway.

"Witch." and everything went black again.


	10. Chapter 10

BeBe: Hey, sorry I haven't updated it a long time, I have _alot_ going on right now.

* * *

The next time Ashlyn woke up, it was to a loud beeping. The first word that ran through her head was, 'Hospital.'. That's when she freaked out and shot up into a sitting position.

She sighed, she wasn't in a hospital, but in her own room. And the beeping was her alarm clock telling her it was time to get up and get ready for school.

But that was when she blinked. How had she gotten home? Where was Jez? And Morgead? And Miles? And Gillian?

And, what about Pierce? Ashlyn shook her head. No, she would not think about that rotten bastard.

She jumped out of bed and put on her clothes, before running downstairs, and out the door with a quick "bye." before her mom had time to give her breakfast.

Ten minutes later she was sitting outside her school, waiting for someone, anyone from her gym class to arrive.

They would be the only people she could ask to see if yesterday had all been a dream. Could it have been? It surely didn't feel like a dream... at the time. But now, the more she thought about it, the more unrealistic it seemed.

"Freckles?"

Ashlyn blanched, silently. Of all the people, why did it have to be _him_ that showed up first?

But a part of her really didn't care anymore. And, at the time, that part was domanent.

"Did it all really happen?" she whispered to the ground, not looking up at him.

Drake sat down next to her, and sighed. "Who was he?"

Ashlyn looked over at him, through her hair. "He was a boy I met over the weekend at my brother's birthday party. He saved me."

Drake's head snapped up, his brown eyes full with alert, and he looked at her. "What do you mean he saved you?"

Her hair swished as she shook her head. "Nothing, really."

He nodded, though his eyes didn't seem to calm down. Ashlyn wondered why. "You seemed mad at him."

"That's nothing either." Drake opened his mouth. "Please don't push it, I don't feel like talking abou it."

Drake shrugged, and put a hand around her shoulder. Ashlyn stiffened but relaxed after a while.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, I will personally see that that day will be your last." she said after a while.

Drake laughed. "I was jusdt about to say the same thing."

Ashlyn smiled softly, now, why couldn't Pierce be more like that?


	11. Chapter 11

BeBe: I normally don't dedicate anything, but this chapter is dedicated to V823queen as an appology for not being able to update before she went away.  
I mentioned Ashlyn's friend, Reese in chapter 2 just so you know.

* * *

"Finding new boyfriends, huh, Ash?" a familiar voice said from above them.

Ashlyn looked up to see Rina, and Reese smiling down at her. She jumped up, surprised to see Reese, who didn't go to this school.

"Reese! What're you doing here?"

Reese smiled. "Charlie." she said in a high, squeeky voice, making the three of them laugh. They had recently gotten into this new thing on youtube called Charlie The Unicorn, and the annoying pink and purple uncorns always said that. Ashlyn could feel Drake's gaze on the back of her head, but didn't pay attention to it. "Anyway, I got open and enrolled!"

Ashlyn gasped and clung to Reese tightly. "I can't believe it!" she squeeled.

That was a mistake, for now, Reese's attention was forced to be drawn to Drake.

"Hey, is this they annoying guy, you hate?" Reese asked.

Ashlyn blushed, and immediatly let go of her. Reese didn't mean any harm-she knew that, Drake had already known she couldn't stand him. But, she was seeing him in a different light now. So, it really wasn't something that should be asked.

"N-no." she stammered.

Drake got up, and held out his hand. "Drake."

Reese raised an eyebrow at Ashlyn. "So, he _is _your new boyfriend?"

"NO!" but it didn't come from Ashlyn, Drake had said it. He was blushing furiously, and refused to look at her, which caused Rina and Reese to smile evilly.

"We're just friends." Ashlyn stated, calmly.

Reese turned to Rina, "So, then, who was it that you said was her new boyfriend?"

Rina opened her mouth to say something, but before she could:

"That would be me."

Ashlyn gasped.

* * *

BeBe: I know, at first I couldn't stand Drake, but now I absolutly love him! And I feel so sorry that Pierce is going to get Ashlyn instead, so I'm going to write one for Drake when I'm done with this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyn turned around to see Pierce standing there with a red haired guy next to him. Pierce was glaring over at him, while he smiled.

"I thought you were going to take this seriously." Pierce snarled.

The boy laughed, as Ashlyn's eyebrow twitched. She just remembered this guy from one of Pierce's memory. I think his name is Val...

"Yeah, but it was so tense! I couldn't help myself!"

Pierce rolled his eyes and turned back to Ashlyn. "We need to talk."

Ashlyn raised the twitching eyebrow. "We," she motioned to her and Pierce. "Or we?" she guestured to everybody, knowing that it would make the blonde haired bitch mad.

"Me, and you."

Ashlyn shrugged. "Talk."

"In private."

Ashlyn glared at him fiercer then she ever had before. How easily this guy could make her lose her cool! There was no way they were soulmates! How did Jez and Morgead ever deal with him, when all she wanted to do was rip that head off those shoulders?

"Too bad." Pierce's eye twitched, just as Ashlyn's had earlier.

He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. Before opening them again. Ashlyn took this time to look at Val who seemed to be staring at Rina with a 'Oh-Mi-God!' expression as she watched the on going seen before them.

"I'm breaking up with you." Pierce said finally. Ashlyn's eyebrows raised, when had they ever been going out? "Stay away from me, I hate you. Forget about me, and anyone you've ever met, because of me." he stopped to gaze into her eyes, with pure hatred. "I hate you."

With that, he turned briskly, and walked away. Val tore his gaze from Rina to follow him.

Ashlyn felt tears well up in her eyes for absolutly no reason she could think of, and she sank to her knees.

~NWNWNWNWNW~

"Pierce, what changed?"

Pierce didn't answer. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk infront of him.

"Pierce? Pierce? PIERCE!"

Val grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. "What happened back-are you _crying?"_

Pierce quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. Whether they were angry tears or sad tears, he couldn't quite tell. He shook his head. "No."

"Oh my God!" Val laughed suddenly. "You're crying! I haven't seen you cry in all the years that I've known you!" then his face became serious again. "What changed? Yesterday when you came to me, you were so certain that you hated that girl-Ashlyn, was her name? But now, you were worried about her! What happened?"

Pierce shook his head. "Nothing happened. I just accepted the fact that we were soulmates."

"Then why'd you tell her you hate her?"

Pierce smiled sadly at his red haired friend. "Why, for her saftey of course."

Val raised an eyebrow and put his hand to Pierce's head. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

* * *

BeBe: Only one more chapter left! Woo hoo! Everybody! Try and guess why Val was staring at Rina! You'll never get it! I know that for a fact!  
Review!


	13. Chapter 13

BeBe: I'm baack! Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

Ashlyn had been walking the whole time, too depressed to speed up. Even for gym.

Rina was giving her curious looks, but didn't slow down to ask. Instead, she just stayed with her twin sister, Karina and Brittany. Tyler was gone for the day. Ashlyn didn't balme Rina for running, if she got in trouble again, it was bye-bye laptop.

Something slammed her into the wall. Deja-vu. Ashlyn thought, closing one eye.

She looked up to see the guy from teh hotel towering over her. The only difference was his eyes. Instead of yellow, now they were a bright blue.

"Well, if it isn't the meal that got away." he whispered in her ear. "We haven't been formally introduced. My name's Fern."

Ashlyn didn't answer. Instead, she turned her head towards the class to see everyone staring at her through glazed eyes. Well, everyone that is, except Drake.

Fern followed her gaze, then laughed. "They've all been brain-washed. Won't remember a thing in an hour." he lifted her chin up with his finger forcing her to look at him. "You won't live long enough, to see that, though."

Ashlyn felt her eyes grown wide, but she couldn't pull in the ari to gasp.

"You see." Fern was going on. "I don't like it when my food gets away. And you smelled so delioucious." he sniffed her neck. "Pierce made me so mad when he took you away from me."

He examined her face with cold eyes. "And not even to kill you, either. Shameful. Holt is losig his touch, falling inlove with a human."

"He's not inlove-" Ashlyn choked out, but Fern put a finger to her lips.

"Oh, yes, he is, but let me finish. I'm going to kill you, but slowly. So that when he gets here-oh yes, he's on his way. I made sure of that-you can tell him how much it hurts."

With that said, he raised his arm, twisting Ashlyn's in the process and punched her right in her stomach, making her double over in pain. Fern forced her head up, exposing her neck, licking the not quite healed wounds from before. He laughed as Ashlyn moaned.

"Stop it right there!"

Fern jerked around. Pierce was standing at the doorway, madder then Ashlyn had ever seen him.

Fern swore quite a bit, before bolting out the nearest exit. Pierce was too focased on Ashlynto go after him.

**{This is sorta like an epilogue}**

"I still can't see how you managed to pull it off." Ashlyn laughed, snuggling closer to Pierce.

He laughed. "It was easy. Your mom was too engrossed in 'Glee' to catch me."

Ashlyn shivered, pulling her green blanket closer. "I'll tell you one thing, if I never have an expieriece like that again, it'll be too soon. Fern, or not."

"At least we agree on _something._ I can't believe we actually had an argument in the car on the way home!"

Ashlyn groweled softly at the memory. "This relationship is never going to work unless we resolve that."

Pierce laughed, again. "I still say I'm right."

Ashlyn shook her head. "No, I'm sure the chicked came first."

"Hate to disagree with you, hun." he kissed the top of her head. "But it was the egg." then he growled as her phone vibrated.

Laughing, Ashlyn opened it to see that it was a text from Drake demanding to know everything. Drake hadn't been brain-washed like the others for some reason and there for remembered everything.

**Okay, **Ashlyn texted back. **It's called the Night World...**

* * *

**BeBe: I'm sorry, but that's the end. I already have stories typed up for Drake and Rina if you want to read them. Find out why Val knows her! Drake's is Bewitched and Rina's is Fate.**


End file.
